


Kakarot Comes of Age

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Body Modification, Coming of Age, Intersex, M/M, Scent Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Son Goku just thought he was a human with a tail but it turns out he’s a saiyan when his brother shows up. Raditz goes to kidnap him, but turns out Kakarot was coming of age. Raditz isn’t prepared for it, having his brother’s breeder opening, and the waves of arousal that follow.
Relationships: Raditz/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	1. Kakarot Comes of Age

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Kakarot Comes of Age

Son Goku just thought he was a human with a tail but it turns out he’s a Saiyan when his brother shows up. Raditz goes to kidnap him but it turns out Kakarot was coming of age. Raditz isn’t prepared for it, having his brother’s breeder opening, and the waves of arousal that follow.

Chapter 1 Coming of Age

Across the multiverse, many different races and beings experienced something biological. A sign they are no longer a child, they are becoming an adult. For one race of alien, they are born with a tail, but in human terms, it falls off at puberty, another alien race you weren’t seen as an adult until you grew your tail. There existed an alien species that didn’t have a gender until they came to a certain age and then they picked male, female, or both. Another alien race had no concept of gender at all, they simply grew really tall when they came of age. There was another kind of alien that had an exoskeleton, they remained young till a certain age then bam full adult bodies. Another form of being was terrifying monsters but when they came of age emerged from their monstrous self like a butterfly leaving the cocoon.

Some beings weren’t considered an adult until they grew their wings, sprouted fur, could transform, had a third eye open, developed their venom, gained muscles or mystical abilities, got their adult fangs in, grew horns, grew extra arms, etc etc etc. Even humans experienced this, a time would occur such a time varied from person to person, but when it began the body changed, producing hormones that helped shape the body. This phenomenon guided bodies into maturity and was a necessity.

Even for the warrior race known as the Saiyans, they had their own unique coming of age, and for one Saiyan raised on Earth this time was coming all too soon.

-x-

Son Goku didn’t know what to do, he had honored his promise with Chichi, but things have been weird from the start. After they were married, Chichi talked about what she wanted, a home, a child, and a husband. Goku didn’t fully understand but tried to make her happy.

With Bulma’s help, he gave Chichi a home, it was the least the scientist could do with Goku nearly dying fighting Piccolo and saving the world. Goku set up their house near his family home, it was a place with decent hunting and farming if they lived off the land they’d have a good life. Chichi wasn’t exactly happy about this, but then sometimes she was, and other times she really wasn’t…

Their house was technologically advanced so it wasn’t as if they had to pay for electricity, Bulma giving them a prototype for a new generator she developed. They had their own water filtration system. They had an advanced satellite system, so Chichi could enjoy some benefits of the modern world.

Chichi didn’t let Goku see his friends for a long time. She told him it was called the Honeymoon Phase, that the husband’s focus is to be on his wife during this time. Goku believed her, though since he didn’t know a lot about certain customs he wasn’t aware the Honeymoon Phase didn’t last for 3 years.

Goku tried to train to keep himself prepared, Piccolo was still out there after all. This...upset Chichi though, so after she yelled at him he stayed with her, hoping that would make her happy. It didn’t, after while she became annoyed with him and she wanted him to leave, to hunt, train, she didn’t care.

He didn’t know what to do, and he didn’t have anyone he could talk to. He had his wife but he felt so alone like something was off. Even as a kid sharing a room with Bulma he felt some form of togetherness. His happiest memories were traveling with Bulma, training with Krillin, Yamcha, even Tien, and Chiaotzu, sleeping in the hotel room before the tournaments.

Goku didn’t understand a lot of things, he was raised by a hermit for a limited time. Besides martial arts and a lesson about being nice to girls, Gohan didn’t leave him with a lot. His time with Bulma was enlightening, being the first woman, human, anyone really he’s met. Goku often turned to those around him, seeking understanding in the often confusing world/situations he found himself in. Chichi, didn’t have the patience for that.

The woman seemed to have some form of expectations of Goku, and if he didn’t meet those expectations she got angry. There were times Goku went out to hunt when Chichi asked him to but took too long coming back and she was angry. She seemed to want something from him, but he didn’t know what.

He once went out and hunted for her, and cooked a whole meal for her. She got mad, saying he didn’t cook the food right, and he wasted food. Then she got all sweet saying he was helpless and to just leave the cooking to her. He ate the food and thought it tasted fine.

Goku asked her to spar with him as they did in the old days, she got mad saying they weren’t kids anymore. He just wanted to bond again, but Chichi had no interest in sparring or even training together.

As the years passed Chichi became more irritable and Goku didn’t know why. She kept saying stuff about not having a child yet. When he asked her what she was talking about, she changed the subject and told him to go train. He often didn’t question that, since he loved to train and get stronger.

Goku felt like something was about to happen, that something was changing. You see Saiyans are born with tails, it is a part of them, it can be a weakness, but it’s a key part of the Saiyan biology. Saiyans who have had their tails cut off feel noticeably weaker and a Saiyan needs their tail to mature naturally. Goku was a Saiyan, born to the name Kakarot, not that he knew this.

His tail had been cut off and grown back a few times, but due to his transformation open gazing at the full moon, his tail was removed before he married Chichi. The time was coming when his tail would grow back, and his long stunted coming of age was approaching. Perfect timing as the key to the answers the boy needed was fast approaching.

-x-

Raditz’s ship was racing towards Earth, he was among the last of the Saiyans. Vegeta and Nappa had gone to fetch Tarble, while Raditz went to look for his brother. The Saiyan prince had decided it was time to restore the Saiyans to their proper glory. In order to do that, they needed more Saiyans.

It would be killing two birds with one stone, as Saiyans can gain a boost of strength through mating. They can get stronger and replenish their numbers. ‘I just hope Kakarot managed to survive.’ His brother wasn’t born with a high power level.

He wondered if Kakarot had managed to have some children since coming of age. He should have been awakened for at least a couple of years. Boy was he gonna be in for a surprise.

-x-

That morning Goku awoke feeling better than he had in years. He stretched and yawned, letting the morning light dance across his naked body. His long furry tail wagged and wiggled, curling and uncurling. “My tail!” Goku cheered.

It was nice having it back, he always felt stronger and better when he had his tail. It was weird, he appeared to be the only one around that had one, outside of the furry beings. He had given up his tail to restore the moon, but he didn’t want to cut it off again.

“Goku?” Chichi awoke to find her husband, dancing naked. “Goku!” she gasped.

“Look Chichi! My tail is back!” he said happily.

“Put some clothes on, you are being indecent!” she said.

“Why?”

“It just is, people just don’t dance...naked...like you are...” she waved her hands in his direction.

“I was just happy and excited...” he didn’t get what he did wrong.

Chichi groaned. “It is too early for this, I need some me time today. Go see your friends.”

“Really?!” Chichi nodded. Goku was so pumped.

“Yes, go shower and I’ll arrange the whole thing.” He left and Chichi got the phone. Goku wasn’t big on technology, so he didn’t use the phone or television when he cooked he didn’t use the kitchen.

Chichi called Bulma. “Hey Bulma, Goku wants to see you guys, do you think you can set something up?”

“Really?” the blue-haired woman gasped. “I’ll make some calls, we’ll meet up at Kame House.”

“Sounds good, thank you so much.”

“Will you be joining us?”

“No, not this time.” she hung up.

Bulma stared at her phone. “Not this time or any time.” Bulma had reached out a few times, but Chichi didn’t let Goku talk to anyone. She got to the point of saying she was gonna go and see Goku, and chichi accused her of wanting to steal her husband. She hoped Goku was okay, but she’d find out today. She called up the gang and was able to set up a gathering in a short amount of time.

-x-

Goku took some time to train up his tail again, once his tail was ready he was ready to go.

“Make sure you don’t stay out too late and come straight home,” Chichi said.

“You could come with me.” He’d like it if they could all hang out together.

“No!” She snapped, making Goku flinch before she smiled. “Have fun Goku, but not too much fun.” He didn’t know what she meant by that.

Goku got on the Flying Nimbus and headed for Kame House. His heart was pounding in his chest, his blood felt hot, he thought it was just excitement but his body was changing.

Little did Goku know, as he made his way to his friends, something was landing on Earth.

Bulma had gotten Krillin and Yamcha together, but Tien and Chiaotzu were busy training in the mountains somewhere. Roshi was happy to offer up his home for their little get-together. He missed Goku like the rest of them, but he thought Goku was happy with a spitfire like Chichi. Though the fact they hadn’t seen him in years was a tad upsetting, he thought maybe they started a family and was just busy.

Krillin arrived, followed by Yamcha and Bulma. Last to arrive was Goku, and everyone was shocked to see he had his tail back. “Goku!” he was met by friendly faces and hugs. “We’ve missed you!”

“I’ve missed you guys too!” his tail wagged.

“Then why haven’t you visited us, man!” Krillin bumped him.

“Chichi said that since we were married I had to focus on her and trying to start a family.”

“You dog does that mean she...you know?” he made a gesture over his stomach.

“No Chichi is still skinny, she never gains weight.”

Bulma sighed. “No Goku, is Chichi pregnant?” That would explain a lot.

“What does that mean?”

“Is she gonna have a baby?” Krillin asked.

“Ohh, no I know she’s not, she gets upset because of it.” he sulked a bit, causing the Big Sister in Bulma to rise. She often saw Goku as a little brother.

“Anyway...” he nudged Goku. “How about a spar?”

“Really!” his tail wagged. The two got to sparring causing a spike in their power level.

Raditz detected the power level thanks to his scouter and he flew off to find it. If this was Kakarot it would be good news, he might be weaker than him, but to develop so much meant he had the potential for growth. If he was anything like their parents he’d be quite the looker too.

He arrived and was shocked to see the spitting image of Bardock. He was sparring with a human, clashing back and forth. “Kakarot!” he flew down and landed on the island.

“Who are you?” The group of warriors tensed sensing his power.

“Goku...this guy is even stronger than Piccolo!” Yamcha could sense it. Raditz smirked and unrolled his tail from around his waist.

“He...has a tail?!” was the resounding gasp.

“Of course, all Saiyans have tails,” he said and crossed his arms. “Tell me, brother, do you have no memory of our parents, our people?”

“Brother?!” Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha, and Roshi gasped.

“I don’t know who you are, or what a Saiyan is.”

Raditz sighed. “You are a Saiyan as am I. Your name is Kakarot, and I’m your older brother Raditz, we are the children of Bardock and Toma. I’ve come here because our prince believes it is time for the Saiyans to gather and return to our former glory. You need to come with me.”

“I...” he looked at his friends. “I can’t, this is my home. I have a wife, and friends, we want to start a family.”

“Wife?” Raditz raised a brow. “Do you mean a mate?” he looked towards Yamcha. “If you want to bring him along fine, but I doubt your “wife” will be much help if he hasn’t gotten you pregnant already.”

“WHAT?!” Yamcha gasped. “I’m not his wife or his mate.” He said blushing.

“I can’t get pregnant, I’m a guy.” He looked at Bulma. “Right?”

Raditz’s eyes widened. “Kakarot, have you not come of age?” he asked. “You should have years ago!” he began to run through possible options. “Did you have your tail removed?” he growled.

“Yeah a few years ago...why?” he was starting to feel tingly.

‘This wasn’t possible if his tail just grew back today then...’

“Ahh!” Goku clutched his stomach, and a surge of heat raced to his groin. “What is happening to me?” He shivered and gasped.

‘It’s happening now!’ he gulped.

“Goku?” Krillin and Yamcha approached him.

“Get back!” Raditz growled in warning but it was too late. Goku’s body went through the change and his breeder opened, a sweet aroma radiating off him.

“Ohh!” Krillin got a whiff and his blood rushed south. He got so painfully hard and so fast he was brought to his knees.

“Ohh...” Yamcha drooled and was brought to his knees, as he came hard in his pants.

Goku’s tail was puffed up, he was feeling quite strange. His penis was getting hard, but something was building up behind his balls. The change for a Saiyan was painful as the breeder developed and opened, so a Saiyan's body produced a huge amount of endorphins, to make them hot, high, and swimming in pleasure.

His nipples began to swell and peek, his skin began to flush, his cock tenting his pants. His insides were re-arranging, changing, and he started producing sweet enticing juices. Raditz gulped. ‘Oh fuck!’ he was far away from his brother but the scent of a Saiyan in heat, drifted towards on the breeze. He licked his lips and his heart began to race.

“Raditz...” he panted. The long-haired Saiyan hadn’t gotten so hard in his life. This was a serious situation! 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2

“It’s hot!” Goku moaned. “It’s hot, it’s hot, it’s hawt!” Bulma couldn’t believe what she was hearing Goku had traversed the desert and didn’t complain. Saiyan bodies are sturdier than human ones, heat, cold, pressure, gravity, the Saiyans were solid. Kakarot was tugging at his gi, his body glistening with sweat, causing his clothes to try and cling to his form. His manhood was tenting his gi, all 14 inches of pure Saiyan dick.

Bulma had seen Goku naked, when he was younger he didn’t understand the meaning of shame, and that hadn’t changed much over the years but seeing him soft and seeing him aroused were two different things. She did register he was a grower, 10 inches soft and 14 inches hard. What shocked her was the growing wet spot, forming in his gi. His tail thrashed as he began to drool.

Raditz knew his suffering having come of age years ago, the first heats were always the hardest. He knew what to do, Vegeta had taken him during his heat, and he had been allowed to do the same when the Prince came of age. This was different, Vegeta’s heat musk didn’t smell nearly as powerful. It was tapping into something primal in Raditz’s mind, he could hear it as if the scent could speak. “FUCK ME NOW!” it was screaming. Raditz shuddered to think how long his brother had to live without a tail to get like this. A Saiyan tail would often grow back after a year or so.

He should have had at least three or four heats by now, he thought it was weird Kakarot didn’t have a cub or anything, but this...he never thought this! It was as if all his heats were starting at once, layered on top of each other like a volcano that just decided to erupt and his scent was growing stronger by the minute. Raditz had gone through a few heats himself, but Vegeta never cubbed him. With that ice devil around, he was right not to, as Vegeta put it, it wasn’t the time for making babies, it was time to get stronger.

This was a problem as every fiber of Kakarot’s being, was reaching out saying “Fuck Me, Breed Me, Need It!” Raditz was having a hard time thinking as his blood wasn’t going to his brain and instead was rushing south. ‘Forgive me Vegeta, but I don’t think I can hold back here.’ his mouth felt dry, he licked his lips and gulped.

His blood was rushing south, his tail was puffed up, and his heart was racing. “Kakarot,” his brother looked up at him, a mix of confusion and lust swirling in his dark eyes. He could dispel the confusion and sate his lust, he just knew it.

“Stay away from him!” Bulma snapped. “You did something to him didn’t you?” Bulma pulled out a gun and aimed it at Raditz. She wasn’t a fool a normal gun would have no effect on such a monster, but she had made something special. A sun gun, a weapon that harnessed the sun’s natural light condensed it and made it a weapon she believed could be used against Piccolo, its effectiveness being like that of a concentrated ki blast.

“Be quiet, I did nothing, what’s happening to him now should have happened years ago,” he growled. “I can help him, but I need to take him somewhere safe.” He wasn’t scared of her weapon, his focus is on his brother.

“Like I believe that, you are just gonna hurt him!” her weapon charged.

“I’d never hurt my brother!” he growled again. It was bad enough he had to wait so long to come looking for him, but Freeza was keeping the Saiyans close. Vegeta had allowed him to come looking for Kakarot, while they handled a mission without him. He was expecting to find his brother, not a hyper-sexed, overheated, highly frustrated, coming of age Saiyan. “Can you help him, can you or those two give him what he needs right now?” he asked, pointing down at the passed out Yamcha and Krillin.

Bulma was hesitant. “Bulma...” Goku panted, the Saiyan was in tears. “I feel weird...” Bulma lowered her weapon. She hated to admit it, but she was in alien territory. She didn’t know what was happening to Goku or how to help him.

“You better take care of him, if you don’t I swear I’ll kill you.”

“You got spunk, he’ll be fine.” he comes over and picks up Kakarot. “He just needs to mate.” He said before taking off into the air. Bulma’s jaw dropped.

“What?!”

Raditz held Kakarot tight to him. ‘This is fine, it’ll be fine as long as I don’t knot him I can clean him out before he gets pregnant.’

“Mmm~” Raditz blushed. “You smell good!” Kakarot nuzzled him.

“Oi!” His flight was interrupted as his brother began to grind on him, his tail slipping under his armor to find his hardness. “I’m trying to fly here!”

“But you smell so good!” Kakarot licked him and Raditz’s whole face went red and the two plummeted for a few seconds before Raditz got control and lifted off again.

“You fool, you gonna get us killed. I promise I’ll take care of you and help you just behave.”

“You promise?”

“Yes, your big brother has you covered.”

“Big brother~” Kakarot purred, in a way that nearly made Raditz cum and his tail fur puff up. The horny Saiyan continued to hump against him, though he couldn’t help it.

Raditz brought Kakarot to where his pod landed. ‘Okay just gotta sate his heat, then I can take him away from this place.’

“Big Brother!” he moaned, clawing at his brother’s armor.

His nostrils flared and he gulped. A devious smirk formed on his lips. “Don’t worry, I am here.” He began to strip Kakarot, surprised that his brother’s clothing was weighted. As each item was removed, Kakarot moaned and his power rose.

Kakarot’s nipples were hard and swollen from his arousal. Raditz gulped. ‘Focus Raditz, focus!’ he removed his brother’s boots and began removing his pants. His brother’s pheromones were driving him crazy, his instincts were telling him to sniff and lick every inch.

“Hot!” Kakarot moaned rolling his hips. If there was one thing Goku hated was wearing underwear, so when Raditz tugged his pants down there wasn’t another barrier to stop his cock from snapping up and slapping his abs. “Ahh!”

“Ohh fuck!” Raditz gazed down at the naked horny Saiyan, his skin flushed, body aching for release. Without his weighted gi, Kakarot’s natural pheromones had no blocker. “Shit!” His dick was so hard it hurt. He had to focus, he was a lot bigger than Kakarot, if he lost control he’d hurt him.

“Big...brother...help...me...” he panted, his legs spreading on instinct.

“I will Kakarot, my precious little brother.” Raditz stripped off his armor. His heavy 16 incher snapped throbbing and thick, pulsing with each passing second. He took off his scouter, but before he turned it off…

“Ahhh~” Kakarot arched off the ground, his tail thrashing. “Raditz...please!” Raditz dropped his scouter and rushed over to his brother, unaware it was still on.

The elder brother pounced on Kakarot, taking hold of his hand. “Kakarot, I need you to give my hand a squeeze if what I do becomes too much okay?” Their fingers laced together.

“What are you gonna do?” His voice wasn’t shaken by fear but was spiced with anticipation.

“I’m gonna take care of you!” He kissed his brother.

“Mmm!” Kakarot shivered. ‘What is this, Chichi never does this, it feels good!’ He melted under his big brother’s kiss. The contact alone helped him, a wave of relief washing over him.

Raditz licked his lips. Kakarot gasped and the big brother’s tongue slipped inside. Their tongues met and the younger brother felt sparks run through him. His tail puffed and wagged excitedly. Raditz shared in this feeling, his own tail twisting in delight.

Kissing and biting were commonplace in Saiyan foreplay, it was a symbol of love in kisses, and a symbol of passion in biting. Raditz loved his brother, very, VERY much. Kissing the younger Saiyan breathless. He laid kisses on his forehead, his cheeks, his chin, making Kakarot sigh in delight.

His head tilted back, in a rather sensual display. Raditz followed the subconscious action, and kissed Kakarot’s neck, feeling the rumbling purr. He wanted to bite his brother, but the Saiyan wasn’t ready for that. ‘This is his first time, take it slow, take it slow.’ It was hard to do with Kakarot responding perfectly as any Saiyan would.

He gave his brother’s neck a little nip and a nuzzle, taking in his scent in the process. Kakarot got to enjoy the skinship, while Raditz reveled in his brother’s scent. This planet, this galaxy, this universe melted away for Raditz, his focus was only on Kakarot his beloved brother who needed him. His brother was craving love, affection, and pleasure, and he’d be damned if he didn’t deliver.

One might see Raditz holding Kakarot’s hand as a handicap as that limited what he could do with only one hand. Raditz saw it as a challenge and a necessary tether for his brother. He brought his hand down to play with one of Kakarot’s perky buds. “Ahh!” He arched his back moaning.

‘Music to my ears.’ Raditz moved down to his free nipple and flicked it with his tongue.

“Raditz!” He looked up at him and his brother was looking even more lustful.

“Feeling good?” Kakarot nodded. “That’s good!” He got back to work on his little brother.

Raditz pinched and rubbed his nipple while licking and nipping the other. He showed his brother not only his nipples were an erogenous zone, but how different stimuli could bring out special sensations. He was enjoying himself, his brother’s moans, groans, and whimpers were music to his ears. Kakarot’s manhood twitched against him, leaking pre-cum like crazy.

The long-haired Saiyan latched his mouth over his nipple and began to suckle like a cub. Kakarot moaned and bucked, raw pleasure connecting from his nips down to his dick. Every suck, every pinch, sent a jolt right down to his weeping length and his throbbing breeder.

Kakarot had no idea, it felt so good, so warm and delightful. Something was building up, the heat was pooling, and swirling, growing tighter until…

The younger Saiyan squeezed Raditz’s hand. “Something’s coming!” That was all the warning he was able to dish out. His balls lurched, and his cock erupted. Raditz had pulled back from the squeeze, so Kakarot showered himself in his own cum, as his breeder gushed.

He was blushing like mad as his abs and pecs were splattered in his man milk. Raditz smirked. “Did that feel good little bro?”

“Uh-huh...” He hadn’t felt a release like this.

“Man, I’m good, sorry if I scared ya, can I continue?” Kakarot nodded, Raditz bowed his head. “Thanks for the meal.” He dove back down and began licking the semen off his brother’s sexy body. ‘Delicious!’ Raditz mapped him with his tongue, tracing the valley of his pecs, the ridges of his abs, even dipping his tongue to lap at his navel.

Kakarot shivered, his brother cleaned off his semen, and continued to kiss and lick his heated skin. “So good!” He was still hard, his heart racing. Raditz moved down his body, nuzzling his thick nest of manly hair.

‘He smells so good!’ he purred. Raditz rubbed his cheek against Kakarot’s penis. His cock was so warm. ‘Smells heavenly.’ He buried his face in his balls and took a big whiff. ‘By the Gods!’ His breeder throbbed, his brother’s nuts were so plump and full.

Raditz licked his balls, lapping at his sack and jostling his nuts. “Ohh!” Kakarot moaned and bucked, making his cock slap his brother’s face. He took one of his orbs into his mouth and sucked on it. “Ahh, Raditz!” His penis twitched.

He started licking his shaft, lapping at his big dick. ‘He’s so big!’ Big cocks weren’t few and far between for Saiyans, a race that enjoyed fucking as much as getting fucked. Raditz worshiped his brother's length, using his free hand to run his fingers through his pubes. He enjoyed tasting his brother’s cock, a fine size that had his own breeder throbbing.

Raditz may have been bigger but that meant very little. Saiyans may have been competitive when it came to power, but not in the bedroom, technique and pleasure were law. Raditz used his honed oral skills to drive Kakarot wild, his lips and tongue teased his shaft. His older brother knew his way around a dick, knowing how to tease, to please, and make a guy go crazy.

He made his way to the tip where he licked his brother’s glans, swiping the sensitive fat head. “Mmm!” His tongue brushed over his slit tasting some more of his pre-cum. “You are delicious little brother!” Raditz gave Kakarot’s dick a tongue lashing.

“Ahhh ahh ahhhh!” Kakarot bucked, his dick poking Raditz’s cheek.

“So eager...well you are gonna love this!” He dove down onto Kakarot’s dick, taking him down his throat in a flash.

“EEEEEEHHHHHH!” Kakarot’s eyes blew wide as his penis was enveloped so fast. His brother’s mouth was so warm and wet, and his throat massaged his cock with every gulp. ‘It’s happening again!’ His climax hit, blowing his load and filling his brother’s belly.

Raditz just took it, swallowing every drop, nuzzling his brother’s pubes and he purred in delight. Vibrations surged around his cock, coaxing a few more spurts from him. Kakarot’s head was spinning, not one but two mind-blowing orgasms back to back, and Raditz still wasn’t done with him. ‘This is sex between Saiyans?!’ His heart pounded in his chest.

Kakarot was still hard, heat pounding through his veins. Raditz was ready, and he started giving his brother head, he slurped and sucked on his cock greedily. He had his brother’s toes curling. “Amazing!” Kakarot moaned.

He was making a mess beneath him, his breeder gushing as another orgasm was building up. Raditz was enjoying himself, having such a large penis between his lips filled him with unique joy. His brother’s moans were like an invisible force stroking his dick.

Using his free hand he began to play with Kakarot’s balls, massaging them and coaxing more moans from him. Kakarot panted heavily, he was so sensitive, and with two orgasms already out of the bank, Raditz was checking him into another withdrawal. “Cumming!”

His dick swelled and unloaded more cum into his brother’s mouth. Raditz pulled back this time, catching it on his tongue and let it fill his cheeks. He savored it, rolled it in his mouth before gulping it down. Kakarot gave him more, and his semen was so tasty too.

Raditz was enjoying himself a bit too much, without realizing it his own massive dick lurched and spat his cum across the ground. ‘Shit!’ Raditz’s eyes rolled up a bit. ‘I think I drank too much cum!’ He licked his lips. “Fuck Kakarot, you are so beautiful!”

His brother was laid out before him, skin flushed, giving off a lustful glow. After three orgasms he was coming more to his senses and enjoying this bonding and skinship with each passing minute. There were a growing excitement and anticipation of what was gonna happen next.

Kakarot looked at Raditz, he was still hard, they both were. Raditz looked ready to go, he had a mission. Give him pleasure, satisfy his heat, and he was going to!

“Can you pull your legs up for me?” Kakarot blinked a bit, his lust frazzled mind taking a bit to process the request. He nodded and shifts, bringing his knees up causing his ass, his breeder, and his crotch to go on full display. “That’s good!”

Raditz collected a mix of his semen and Kakarot’s slick and brought his free hand down to play with his brother’s entrance. “Ah?!” Kakarot gasped as his ass was played with, his ring opening up allowing the digit inside. “Ohh!”

He worked his finger in and out, teasing his brother’s insides, as he brought his mouth down to his brother’s breeder. His fresh opening was tender and wet, Raditz kissed his lower lips, licking and tasting his brother’s slick. Kakarot felt Raditz’s hand tighten on his own.

He was about to experience very few do, getting eaten out by a pro. Kakarot’s juices triggered Raditz’s primal brain, surging his lust and hunger. He thrust his tongue into his breeder, wiggling it and thrusting making Kakarot arch his back and howl. His ass tightened around his brother’s thrusting digit, a pure sign of his enjoyment of getting his breeder sucked and tongued.

The noises the older Saiyan was making as he ate him out were sinful. Like the sounds of a predator devouring his well-earned prey. Goku’s eating habits were well known, this was the next level.

All of Raditz’s experiences were coming out, he showed Kakarot the new pleasure that was developed recently. His breeder was sensitive and when handled well a pure raw source of pleasure. Doing this while also, teaching him about anal pleasure that’s existed in him and all men. His finger twisted and curled, searching for a spot that would have his brother singing.

“Raditz!” Kakarot gushed.

‘Found it!’ he added another finger into his ass while kissing his breeder deeper. Having both his holes stuffed and toyed with was mind-blowing.

“This...feeels...sooo….gooood!” Kakarot moaned and bucked, his toil coiling around Raditz’s arm and giving it a squeeze of encouragement. Raditz would have responded but his mouth was VERY busy. He gave his sweet spot a rub down while wiggling his tongue inside his breeder. “Raditz I...” Pleasure hit him like a speeding truck. “OHHHHHH!”

Kakarot came, his dick blowing his load, showering his face, neck, pecs, abs, and crotch. His breeder juices gushed into Raditz’s waiting mouth, he drank down the bounty. His aura changed as he pulled back, licking his chops. It was like the ozaru had awakened in his humanoid form. He wiped his mouth and licked the spare juices off his muscles.

His dick had gotten even thicker, pulsing angrily. “I wanna fuck you!” he growled, Kakarot felt shivers.

“You are so big?”

“Are you scared?”

“No...I want you...inside me!” Raditz got a nosebleed, just a little one, most of his blood was down south. Kakarot hadn’t wanted anything more in his life, he couldn’t believe all this stuff was denied to him. His eyes were opened and his Saiyan blood was awakening.

Raditz lined up his cock, letting the fat head kiss his breeder. The tip rubbed against his folds and Kakarot moaned. His juices spilled and began to coat Raditz’s monstrous length. Raditz collected some of his semen and used it to get his cock nice and shiny and ready for penetration.

His dick was pushed forward stuffing Kakarot’s breeder as intended. “Ohh!” His new nerves were ignited as Raditz’s fat penis stuffed his hole. “Ohh Kami, this feels, this feels, so good!”

Raditz knew pain was about to come, normally a Saiyan's hymen is broken because of their rough lifestyles, but this breeder was new. His tail wrapped around Kakarot’s penis. He gasped feeling the fur tickle his sensitive length, Raditz’s tail is strong, able to squeeze and pump him at his leisure.

He reached the barrier. “Brother, this will hurt, I’m sorry.” Kakarot squeezed his hand.

“Big brother...I trust you!” His words pierced his heart making Raditz blush. He pulled back and broke Kakarot’s barrier with one strong thrust. Kakarot hissed, but he took it like a champ. Raditz kissed any tears away and helped clean off his face with his tongue. “I’m ready!” he licked Raditz’s cheek.

He pushed forward, burying more of his dick inside his brother. “So full!”

“You liked being stuffed?”

“Yes, oh yes!”

“Fuck!” Raditz growled as he sheathed his length, his cock kissing his womb, his massive balls resting against Kakarot’s ass cheeks. “You are so tight, so tight and good for me!” he purred.

“Raditz...Big brother...” he purred.

“Oh yes my little brother, gonna fuck you good!” Once he had adjusted Raditz began to move. “So tight!” His balls clapped against Kakarot’s ass. “So good!” he grunted. “So perfect!”

Kakarot wasn’t used to praise, it stroked something inside him. His toes curled and his body shook and trembled. Every thrust was so strong, he loved it. Then something happened, The base of Raditz’s penis began to swell forming a large knot. The knot began to clap against his breeder sending waves of pleasure crossing into him.

‘Mustn’t knot, mustn’t knot...’ Was the mantra. It was taking a lot of restraint. If he knotted his dick would breach his womb, and they’d be locked together. The chances he’d knock his brother up were drastically higher! This was all for his brother, he wasn’t disobeying Vegeta, nope not at all…

‘Can’t knot, can’t knot, can’t knot!’ He felt his release building, Kakarot’s breeder was squeezing him so much. A sure sign of his own impending orgasm. Suddenly Kakarot’s legs wrapped around his waist. “Kakarot!?”

“Please...I need...I need...something...so close...just need!” he panted. Raditz gulped, he knew what he needed but it would mean big trouble! Kakarot’s grip was so strong, and it was like he was trying to pull him deeper!

A string of Shits and Fucks crossed his mind as his breeder got even tighter. He couldn’t deny him, his own needs were burning. He wanted to breed him. “Fuck it!” he growled and his thrust came harsher. “You want to be bred?”

Kakarot’s instincts took over. “Yes!”

“Then I’m gonna breed you, my little bro will carry my cub!” he growled, panting heavily. He ground his knot against his breeder.

“Yes Raditz please, breed me!” he howled and clawed at his brother’s back with one hand. He kissed Raditz, surprising his elder brother once again.

‘Fuck!’ Raditz stuffed his breeder, his knot plunging into him. Their orgasms hit together, Raditz’s dick pumping his thick semen right into his brother’s womb, his thick Saiyan seed pumping his fertile home.

Kakarot came, showering them both in semen, his womb clamping onto Raditz’s dick and knot. The force of their intense orgasms wiped the two out. Their bodies spasmed, twisting, and reveling in their pleasure.

Raditz kissed his brother hungrily, his mating instinct calming down. He was about to panic, realizing without a doubt he just knocked up his brother, with his knot in place, it was all but assured. His dick had his breeder locked tight, and it wouldn’t be relaxing any time soon.

He couldn’t bring himself to care, as Kakarot’s tail reached out and found his. Their furry appendages coiled around each other lovingly, his little brother reduced to a fit of purrs. He curled around his brother protectively. “I love you Kakarot!”

“I...I love you too!” Never had those words felt so real and true to him. The two kissed, making out as Raditz’s seed bore fruit. Little did they know their entire show had been observed, all thanks to Raditz’s scouter which he had left on…

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by AlphaLightBearer


End file.
